Conventional in-line sensors monitor physical properties or process parameters regarding fluid flowing through pipes or other conduits. In many instances, installation, calibration or replacement of conventional in-line sensors requires temporarily stopping the flow of fluid through the conduits, or disconnecting the conduits.